


Happy Birthday, Jackson

by oyechi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Disney, Disney References, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, lots of fluff, lots of grease & cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Choi Youngjae has a strange sense of logic & Jackson Wang is the birthday boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This was written, as u might've guessed, for Jackson's birthday. Personally, it's not one of my favorites but it's cute & Disney related so its good enuff lol   
> Another oldie. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope it's worth the read!

**Wang Jackson** knew today was a very special day once he opened up his eyes and saw that his boyfriend, **Choi Youngjae** , was no where to be seen. The scent, however, gave him away. From his bed, he could smell something _oddly_ delicious, but don’t get him wrong. It’s not that his boyfriend doesn’t know how to cook, but he’s clumsy around the kitchen (around everything actually. Jackson could never take his eyes off from him for a moment but that’s what he loved about it) and there have been too many times where an accident took place.

For example, one time Youngjae got up especially early so he could make him breakfast very much like today. Jackson had an important exam that day; he spent many nights up and studying, sacrificing the time with his friends just for that exam. His boyfriend wanted to be support for him so he decided to help him by making him breakfast. It wasn’t much and maybe it wouldn’t make a difference, but he still felt better doing something than nothing at all. So that’s what Youngjae did. He took out all of the ingredients and even a cooking book because breakfasts weren’t his specialty. The cutie then settled with an omelet since it seemed to be the easiest of all… but as he started to cook the egg, he decided to add some ingredients. He took out some nice looking vegetables and a big, sharp knife to cut them, and the rest is pretty obvious. Trying to chop them fast, he accidentally cut himself (and it was a pretty big cut. Not one of those paper cuts people occasionally gets) and he yelped in pain, retreating his hand from the knife and it falling down to the counter. Jackson somehow heard the scream in his sleep (it was hard not to) and he ran over to Youngjae, quickly treating him the best he can. His boyfriend was later taken to the hospital just in case and there was nothing serious about it thankfully… Jackson scolded him lightly for it, but the cutie kept on trying to cook.

Plates fell and broke into a million pieces, there was almost a fire once, and he certainly couldn’t forget the time Youngjae accidentally exploded the microwave oven. Jackson literally went hysterical that day when he got back home and saw what happened to the microwave oven. Even his boyfriend wasn’t sure how that happened, and he quotes “ _I swear I just did what the bag said to do. Weird._ ” In a sum, anything can happen in the kitchen if it involves Choi Youngjae.

Jackson quickly shoved the sheets on the other side of the bed, and made his way to the kitchen with his previous thoughts on the back of his head. As he walked over, he could hear faintly the sweet and musical melody that was his boyfriend’s singing and he sighed in bliss as he continued to listen to it until he finally saw his boyfriend. Youngjae was setting the table for them as he sang, and Jackson stood a moment taking in his boyfriend’s appearance.

While his hair was standing in all possible directions, he was wearing the apron his best friend, Mark Tuan, had given them when they moved in together. It was a simple stripped design, dark blue and white, and underneath the apron, he was still wearing his pajamas. He yawned once when he finished setting the table, and he looked tired (poor baby. He isn’t accustomed to waking up early like him) but it took one look to the food he made and he brightened up once more.

Youngjae was going to turn around when there were familiar arms around him, preventing him from moving. He knew those arms so well already that he wasn’t fazed anymore when Jackson back hugged him like this. “Good morning, babe.” Jackson greeted warmly, planting a kiss on his cheeks. “What’s the special occasion today?”

It was then the cutie turned around, smiling fondly at his boyfriend. “You mean you don’t know what date today is?”

“Is it something I should know?” Jackson said, furrowing his eyebrows and trying to remember what date today was.

“Well, yeah.” Youngjae said with a shrug of shoulders. “Considering that it has to do with you…”

He was honestly lost. If the other day was March 25, then 26 and 27, then today is… March 28. It was his birthday.

At the realization, a big and lovely smile grew on Jackson’s face, the way Youngjae loved when he smiled, and he instantly hugged his boyfriend harder than he already was. “You’re the best, Youngjae!”

“But that’s not even the best part…” the cutie said a little teasingly, loving even more the reaction he expected from his excited boyfriend. “There’s more?!” Jackson literally looked like a puppy with the way he jumped at the possibility, his eyes shinning and brimming with excitement and his incredibly wide smile. The only thing missing were his ears and tail.

“You bet there is.”

“What is it?!”

“Well, I was thinking we could go to the new store they opened recently…” Youngjae started, visualizing the date in his mind. It was a bit of the risk, considering that his boyfriend didn’t usually go to places like that but he wanted to try it out. He had checked the online store and saw something incredibly fitting for his boyfriend, and he wanted to see how he would react to it. “Oh, you mean that new Disney store?”

“Yeah, that one.” The cutie responded coolly, while on the inside he was panicking of what Jackson might say.

“Sure, why not! And then what?” the birthday boy agreed, thinking that his boyfriend might have a surprise for him there.

Once he heard the positive response from the other, Youngjae smiled once more. “Then it’s a secret. For now, let’s eat.” He pecked his lips quickly before successfully breaking free from his boyfriend’s hold.

Seeing no other choice, the birthday boy followed his boyfriend to eat the breakfast he had specially made for him that day. When he saw the normal and eatable food on his plate, he turned to Youngjae surprised and pointed at the food. “How did you—” he was saying but came to a halt when his boyfriend hushed him with his pair of adorable fingers. “Just eat.” 

With one bite of the food, he knew his boyfriend tried really hard.

At least, he was improving.

 

▲▼▲▼▲▼

 

After both males finished eating the delicious meal Youngjae had prepared them, they decided to get dressed and start out the plan Youngjae had in mind. It was obvious to Jackson that his boyfriend was clearly excited for whatever it was that he had in mind, and the sight was too adorable for words. The cutie’s cheeks were rosy from all the excitement and moving he had done in less than 10 minutes, and his smile reached up to his ears. He kept checking up on Jackson to see if he had finished dressing up every 5 minutes that passed, and he frowned whenever he found his boyfriend still deciding what to wear. The birthday boy couldn’t help it though. It took him hours to look good like he usually does, which is near perfect.

It was also a bad habit of his that he created whenever they went on dates. For some reason, although he knew he should probably pick out his clothes the day before to avoid the waiting and get straight to the date, he never did that. He always left it for the same day and they were always like one hour behind from what they originally planned out. Jackson wants to never regret because in the end, he does look top notch. But his mind wanders around and he can’t help but feel a little guilty whenever he saw his boyfriend checking up on him like that. He always swears to himself that next time will be different, but it seems his brain doesn’t process the promise because the cycle repeats itself once more.

This time, however, was a new record. He managed to get dressed a little faster than all the times and he knew it was worth it when he saw his boyfriend smile. Youngjae wasted no time and grabbed his hand, leading the way out of the apartment.

(“ _W-Wait, Youngjae! Did you lock the door?”_ Jackson asked, remembering all the other times it happened.

His boyfriend looked over his shoulder and shrugged casually, the smile never leaving his face. “ _I’m pretty sure I did. Don’t worry._ ”

The birthday boy made a face. “ _How can I not? Let’s check just in case._ ”

“ _Relax, I can just text Mark and he’ll check for us._ ” Youngjae chuckled. He had no choice but to believe in his boyfriend and relax for now. It was his birthday after all…)

The Disney store was a bit far from the apartment they lived in. Both males had to walk a bit before finally arriving to the said store. The walk was definitely worth it when they saw the colorful and sparkly world inside filled with kids running around with toys in their arms, their parents waiting for them patiently and making a line to pay for all the stuff they asked for. If you listened carefully and ignored well the laughter and loud screams of the kids, you could hear the music they were playing. All of the songs were obviously from Disney movies, and Jackson could recognize a few (he was proud of those he recognized).

He took one look at his side, looking for his boyfriend except he couldn’t find him. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen anymore in that short amount of minutes they were inside the shop. Jackson turned to everywhere, looking for a cute, blond boy with rosy cheeks and a lovely smile, but it was hard looking for him with his height. He wasn’t exactly the tallest person there was so he started to go around the shop. He checked _the_ _Little Mermaid_ section first of all because he knew how much his boyfriend loved that movie. There was no sign of him. The birthday boy then checked the _Frozen_ section because his boyfriend wouldn’t stop singing Let It Go. He wasn’t there either. Where else could he check?

It was then he spotted a certain blond at the very corner of the shop, surrounded by very adorable looking plushies. Jackson looked up at what the section was called, _Tsuntsun_ , and he wondered for a brief moment why didn’t he check that place first. Of course, Youngjae would be where the cute things are. After all, feathers of the like flock with each other. He walked over to him, feeling relived to have found his boyfriend.

“What’cha looking at?” the birthday boy asked, looking at the wall of _Tsuntsun_ they had. They were round and long plushies, a bit similar to how sushi look like. There were Micky Mouse and Minnie, Donald Duck, Winnie the pooh, and many other look alike Disney characters.

The cutie looked surprised for a moment before composing himself again. “A little something.”

“Very suspicious somehow.” Jackson said, a smirk tugging his lips.

Youngjae smiled. “Close your eyes.” When he saw that his boyfriend obediently close his eyes, he took out the _Tsuntsun_ he had chosen for him. The cutie bit his lip nervously before giving it to his boyfriend. “For you.”

The birthday boy opened his eyes immediately to find a cute Goofy in his arms, looking back at him with its enormous eyes. The plushie was surprisingly soft and squish-able, and it reminded him a bit of his boyfriend (but he supposes that’s just him).

Although it came as a mystery as why he gave him that Goofy when they had nothing in common, Youngjae was quick to fill him in. “You know, sometimes you act like Wang puppy…” Then he gestured his hands like the dogs ears and pouted cutely, and kept on posing cute as an example. The sight tugged Jackson’s heart and it melted like the first time he learned of his boyfriend’s feelings for him.

He looked back at the Goofy in his arms and hugged it tight. “I promise to treasure it, Youngjae. Thank you.” Then he pecked his boyfriend’s lips as he smiled. The cutie also smiled in the kiss and responded eagerly. “You’re very much welcome.”

Both males were silent for a moment before Youngjae spoke up again. “Now give it back. I still need to pay it.” He smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his neck with his hand.

This made Jackson chuckle and he gave back the Goofy without problems.

After the cutie _officially_ paid the Goofy, they left the store, hand in hand with Youngjae carrying the bag. “So what’s next?” the birthday boy asked as he remembered that his boyfriend had bragged about having big plans for today.

“I don’t know. That was my surprise.” Youngjae admitted as he laughed a bit nervously. He wasn’t sure how his boyfriend was going to act after all. “What do you wanna do?”

Jackson thought for a moment before looking at his boyfriend in the eyes and smiling bashfully. “Let’s go cuddle with our new friend.”

Youngjae smiled brightly. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

 

▼▲▼▲▼▲

 

Although cuddling with the _Tsuntsun_ proved to be very fun and comfortable, Jackson found that his boyfriend was way better than any _Tsuntsun_. The Goofy Youngjae had given him didn’t have his laugh or smile. It didn’t have his eyes and nose, neither his hands nor voice. It couldn’t talk like he did and it certainly couldn’t hug him back (which he supposes if it did, then it would be even more comfortable) and kiss him back. It couldn’t do half of the thing Youngjae does in his daily life and that’s what he loves about him.

That same night Jackson went back to bed without Goofy and snuggled up to Youngjae, who was already lying down on the bed ready to fall asleep. He pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him. His boyfriend smiled back at him before he went to sleep officially. The birthday boy decided to sleep too and he closed his eyes, sleep finding its way quickly. He only had one thought before he went back to sleep.

Youngjae was his own improved _Tsuntsun._

(But that’s a secret because Youngjae bought him that Goofy and he doesn’t want him to think he doesn’t like it.)


End file.
